Truth is Beautiful
by 411481
Summary: TV/BOOK. What happens when a new girl comes into town and shakes things up a bit? Is Serena and Dan's picture perfect relationship really so perfect? When Blair loses Nate to another girl will she ultimately go back to Chuck? DS/DV/NS/CB. CH 3 UP! Review!
1. Author's Note

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stories characters, with the exception of original characters created by my imagination.

Author's Note: I'm thinking of doing a short story series type of thing, depending on the reviews I get, so please review! I'll try to update daily, but since I'm going back to college it might be every 2 days, but don't worry I will finish it.


	2. Chapter 1

Good evening Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here gracing you with her presence. It's been awhile since I've updated but it's been a busy week full of scandal, I just haven't been able to sit down and write to my adoring fans. Oh please forgive me. Anyway, let me catch you up:** S** is not the pregnant one, well no one's pregnant. However, the pregnancy tests **S** was spotted buying, were for none other than** B** . ** B **apparently had little rendezvous' with both **C **and **N**, and now she has no one except **S** . Even little **J **has betrayed her. Now I must be off, tonight's a Saturday and we all know that means party, party, party.

**Spotted:**

**B** and **S **in Bendel's buying dresses for the Waverly Benefit tonight.

**C** downing scotch at his father's bar before the party, and stumbling in the doors already wasted. That's my boy.

**D** and **V** skipping out on the party and heading to catch a movie at the Angelika. I wonder what **S** thinks.

And who is this new blonde girl that I keep hearing about, is it true she's even more gorgeous than our local It girl** S**? I also heard every boy has his eyes on her, even the gorgeous **N** . Be careful new girl, looks like a certain **B** will also have her eyes on you.

The lights were dim, and the DJ was playing loud, thumping music that was only making Blair Waldorf's headache worse. After the events that happened last week at school, Blair really didn't want to be around any of her classmates, she saw them looking at her and knew what kind of nasty rumors they were continuing to spread about her. However, her best friend and worst enemy, Serena van der Woodsen had dragged her out of her penthouse to attend some stupid benefit for some stupid cause. Serena literally had to pull Blair by the straps of her black Chanel dress. Blair didn't understand why everyone had made a big deal about sleeping her with Chuck and Nate within the same week the more she actually thought about it. Girls do a lot worse than what she did. But, still, Blair wanted revenge, and whatever a Waldorf wanted, a Waldorf got.

Sophia Bennett stood in front of her large mirror, her long golden hair hung straight down, her deep green eyes were smudged with gray liner, and her tan skin was flawless. It had been a week since she moved from a small suburban town in New Jersey to the Upper East Side, and it was taking her quite sometime getting used too. Sophia's father had inherited a large fortune when her grandfather passed away and decided to uproot the whole family and move to Manhattan. It had always been her dream to leave Jersey, but she had to drop her old life in an instant, she missed her friends, she missed the smell of New Jersey, and everything about it. She knew no one, she hadn't started school yet, so for the past week she just shopped during the day, and sat in her big fluffy bed watching _Friends_. Sophia looked out her window down at the bustling street of Park Avenue and decided to take a walk, maybe jump on a train to New Jersey and never come back. She walked over to her huge walk in closet and threw on a pair of dark True Religion skinnys, a Ben Sherman white trench coat, and gray suede boots.

Nate Archibald stood outside the Met to get some fresh air. Inside the party was raging, anyone who was anyone was there, but Nate just couldn't take it. The sight of Blair in her blue Oscar de la Renta dress just made him sad and angry at the same time, and the sight of Chuck just killed him, how could someone betray someone so bad, his best friend with his girlfriend? I Well, N, karmas a bitch isn't it. /I He lit up a joint and inhaled. And that's when he saw her. Across the busy street he saw, a striking blonde girl in a white coat walking into a Starbucks, he had never seen the girl before, he wasn't even sure if he had actually just seen her or that was just the pot getting to him. "Who is that?" he whispered to no one in particular.

Back inside, Serena grabbed Blair who was stationed at the bar with a pouty expression on her face. "Come on B!" Serena yelled over the music, while trying to get Blair to dance. "Serena? I can't dance, I might harm the baby that's growing inside of me" Blair replied sarcastically. Both the girls broke into giggles, that's what usually happened when they both had too many vodka tonics. And as she was dancing with Serena, Blair saw Nate walk back inside. She was still a little sad she lost him, but Serena was right, maybe she had to rewrite that little movie that continuously plays inside her head._ Right B, and as soon as you see our lovely N with another girl (and I'm betting that won't be long) you'll go ape shit on him and his poor new girlfriend._

**Spotted:**

**B** and **S** stumbling into a taxi at 4am.

**N **wandering home looking a little lost.

**K** and **I** helping an inebriated **C** into the elevator at the Palace. Aw, what nice girls.

**D** looking a little confused, after **V** left his loft late Friday night. Oh la la mon cherie.

Serena sat at the edge of Dan Humphrey's bed playing with the little thread that hung off his comforter. She was fidgeting, why was she fidgeting? She only fidgeted when she was nervous. Why did Dan have to be acting so weird? "Soooo…." Serena said out loud awkwardly. "Huh?" Dan muttered lifting his head up form he book he was reading a little startled, almost as if he forgot Serena was there. "You know Dan, I think I'm just gonna head out. I really should get over to Blair's and help her pick out an outfit for tonight" Serena said. Okay, so the second part was a lie, but Dan didn't need to know that. "No, stay" Dan replied with only a slight tone of reluctance in his voice, but it was too late, Serena was already out the door. "What was that about?" Jenny asked, sticking her head into her brother's room. "Don' worry about it." Dan scoffed, and with that Jenny closed the door to his bedroom and left him alone to PMS by himself.

Nate laid on his bed listening to Ruby, by Kaiser Chiefs. Ever since last night all he could think about was that mystery girl he saw. He had to see her again, but he didn't know where to find. He still didn't even know if she was real or his imagination just making it up. He could always walk up and down the street he had seen her on, but that would be awkward and kind of creepy.

Blair was sitting in her room staring at herself in the mirror, she still felt lost, last night she got a little too tipsy and had texted Nate to no avail, which just made her feel like an even bigger idiot. Blair heard a soft knock on her door, and saw Serena walk in looking a little upset. "What's wrong?" Blair immediately asked. See even Blair could have a heart sometimes. "I don't know B, Dan's been acting weird ever since we said those three little words, I hope I didn't like scare him away" Serena muttered as she flopped down on Blair gray bed spread. "Don't be silly, S, Dan knows how lucky he is to have you…unless you don't think that Victoria or Valerie girl has something with it do you?" Blair inquired while turning in her chair to face Serena. "It's Vanessa, and no I don't think Dan would do that to me, and I don't want to freak out on him or something. I don't know, maybe he's in a weird mood lately." Serena trailed off. Could it really have to do with Vanessa? She knew they hung out the night before. She knew they were friends, but she had no idea what they were before that.

Sophia raced around her room trying to find her gray pleated Constance school uniform. Today was her first day at her new school and she was extremely nervous. She found her skirt and pulled on a black J. Crew v-neck and pulled her black Wolford tights over her skinny legs. She slipped into her black Gucci loafers and grabbed her blue and white checkered Louis Vuitton bag. She ran into her bathroom through her hair into a messy bun, and wiped some pale pink lipstick over her lips. There done, she thought to herself. It was unusually warm for a mid-January day, so she decided to school. She walked up the stairs to her school looking down, she already heard all the girls whispering "Whose that?" and the guys not really whispering "That girl's hot!". Sophia knew she was good-looking, but she hated flaunting it. She was half way up the stairs when she walked into someone, a very good smelling someone. Sophia looked up and immediately got lost in his ocean blue eyes. She started to blush and quickly bent down to retrieve her books that had fallen. "Here I'll help you with that," Mr. Blue Eyes said. "Oh thank you so much" Sophia exclaimed. "Hey, no problem I'm Nate, Nate Archibald, nice to meet you." he said sticking out his hand. "I'm Sophia Bennett" Sophia replied, finally looking him straight in the face. And that's when he noticed that this Sophia Bennett girl was the girl he saw Saturday night. Sophia started to feel her face get red again, and dashed off yelling, "well, I'll see you around.", behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

There is nothing Gossip Girl likes more than drama and it seems that I am going to be getting a lot of it soon. **B**'s plotting against the new girl. **C** is pining for **B**, while **N** is pining for the new girl. **D** and **V** have been spending a lot of time together, too much time maybe. And **S**, well where has our favorite it girl been? Maybe she's feeling threatened by the new girl?

Spotted:

**N** and **Sophia** chatting it up in Sheep's Meadow, both with big grins on their faces.

**V** climbing out of the window of **D**'s Brooklyn loft.

**B** leaving the palace hotel. Visiting **S**? Or maybe even **C**. Juicy.

**Sophia** walking back to her penthouse looking extremely happy.

"Look's like your little Natie found someone new" Chuck Bass whispered menacingly in Blair's ear. "Bite me Chuck" Blair hissed. And they both just stood there staring at the new girl and Nate both thinking different things. Blair was jealous, mad, and sad. Whoever this bitch was, she was going to get it. No one takes Nathaniel Archibald away from Blair Waldorf. And Chuck, well, let's just see he was secretly beaming on the inside. Maybe Blair would realize Nate didn't love her after all, and she would come running back to Chuck, after you know, she redeemed herself.

Fortunately for Blair and unfortunately for Sophia they both had all the same classes. Throughout the day, Blair sat in her classes scrutinizing Sophia, and somehow couldn't find anything wrong with her, the girl was absolutely flawless. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought, Blair mused to herself. Blair needed to ruin this girl, but she had no clue where to start. After spending her whole French period thinking of ways to bring Sophia down Blair gave up. None of her scenarios were realistic and would either result in Blair ending up in jail, or Blair fleeing the country to avoid authority. So she decided to sit back and wait for the girl to screw up herself, which had to happen. _Or maybe you're just banking on it, B._

For the past week Nate had been noticing that Chuck wasn't his normal sardonic, sloppy self, he looked genuinely upset. Maybe Chuck wasn't lying, maybe he did really care about Blair, and just as he was thinking about how Chuck could have been telling the truth he felt a tap on his shoulder. Nate whirled around and saw Chuck staring at him with a serious expression on his face. "Nathaniel," Chuck hesitated, "listen, I know what I did was real fucked up, but I couldn't help it, I liked Blair, I love Blair." Nate was taken back by those words, and Chuck seemed to be too. Nate studied Chuck's face and for the first time in their entire friendship, Nate saw a certain glow in Chuck's expression. Chuck was scared that Nate would attempt to punch him again, however, he became less nervous when he saw Nate break into a smile. "You know Chuck, we've been friends forever, and if you want Blair, go after Blair, and I accept your apology" Nate exclaimed. Whoa, did he really just say that, Chuck thought to himself. There was no way Nate Archibald was giving up Blair Waldorf that fast, unless there happened to be another girl involved. And Chuck was going to make sure to shove that fact in Blair's face in hopes of her turning to him.

Sophia took the long way home and walked through Sheep's Meadow in Central Park. She noticed that even in January the boys from St. Jude's were still outside kicking around the soccer ball, she sat on a bench and played with the buttons of her long white coat. "Watch out!" a guy yelled, causing Sophia to look up and see the soccer ball coming right for her face. Quickly, she jumped up and caught the ball with both her hands right before it hit her in the nose. A boy with golden hair and blue eyes ran up towards her, and that's when Sophia noticed the boy was Nate the very boy she was sure she fell in love with that morning. Well maybe not love, since Sophia never really fell in love with anyone, deeply infatuated was more a proper term. "Hey Nate, right?" she smirked. "That's me, and you're Sophia correct?" Nate replied. She nodded her head and gave him a flirtatious smile. Nate's friends were calling his name, which made him break eye contact with her and look behind him. "Sorry, I gotta go, but how about tonight, I pick you up, dinner at 8?" he asked politely. "That sounds wonderful," Sophia purred.

"Hey Dan" Vanessa called from behind him, which made him jump a little. "You know, you really have to stop sneaking up behind me like that" he smirked. Vanessa smiled and started twirling her black curly hair around her finger, "So I was thinking I got two tickets to see this really awesome band play tonight at the Knitting Factory, would you be interesting in going," she asked. Dan thought about it for a moment before making a decision. He had been seeing Vanessa a lot more than Serena lately, but in fact he really hadn't even talked to Serena much since the whole Blair scandal. He was sure that Serena wouldn't really mind, but didn't he want to hang out with his girlfriend? Vanessa cleared her throat. Oh, what the hell, Dan thought to himself. "Yeah, sure I'll go with you." "Great, I'll be here around 7," Vanessa said while leaving through the window. Dan stood here dazed for a few moments. What was Serena doing lately, he saw her he other day but only for like 10 minutes. Lately he started to question their relationship but would always push those non-conceivable thoughts out of his head. They were impossible, weren't they? Dan and Serena were perfect, right?

"Chuck! Chuck? Chuck, where the hell are you?" Blair demanded. In nothing but a silk robe, with the initials CB embroidered on the pocket Chuck strolled out of his suite's bathroom. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in. What can I do for you Miss Waldorf? As I'm assuming the only reason you are here is because you need the services of Chuck Bass" Chuck said in a mocking tone. Blair rolled her eyes in disgust, she couldn't believe that about a month ago she had slept with this man, and even worse had feelings for him at some point. What happened to her standards? "You're right, the only reason I am here is because I need your help, and like I said before the only reason. So don't try anything Bass" she snapped. "Oh don't worry, you're tainted now, why would I want you" he sneered back. Chuck had always been a good liar. "What do you want from me?" he asked. "That new girl, Sophia Bennett, or whatever the hell her name is. She needs to be ruined. I can not stand the fact that she thinks she can waltz right in here and steal my boyfriend." Blair blurted out. "Well Blair, I had to point it out, but Nathaniel is no longer your boyfriend because you decided to sleep with me" Chuck said matter-of-factly. Blair gave him her patented death glare. "And I don't think I will help you. I mean why would I help you. We're not friends. Besides, I already have a plan of my own that I need to take care of," he said. "Fine, I'll do it myself," Blair huffed. She turned on her heel and made her way out the door, slamming it a little behind her. God, Chuck loved seeing Blair mad, and the way her tiny ass moved when she walked with a little anger in her step. Being a dick to Blair was all part of his plan. Apparently, she didn't like nice Chuck, so she wasn't going to get nice Chuck. Anyway, the sexual tension between them was always more prominent when they were being asses to each other.


	4. Chapter 3

Serena kept calling Dan's phone, he wouldn't answer. She was impatient and didn't know what was going on. Usually a girl like Serena didn't call repeatedly, but she hadn't spoken to Dan since that awkward time at his house a couple of days ago. Serena threw her phone to the other side of her bed and dove face first into her fluffy pillows. She lay there for a few minutes than rolled over and got up. She walked over to her closet and pulled her Rich and Skinny jeans over her Hanky Panky underwear, and threw on a white t shirt. Serena picked up her phone and texted Blair, telling her she was coming over, while putting up her long pale yellow hair. She grabbed her Burberry coat and Miu Miu bag and headed out the door.

Sophia was racing around her room trying to find something to wear, she glanced a the clock, 7:30. Fuck. She was supposed to meet Nate at 8. Finally she settled on a navy and gold sequined French Connection tunic, with black leggings and her thigh-high black boots. Her long blonde hair was always in messy waves and she didn't need much makeup just a dab of lip gloss and some mascara. "Sophia, darling, someone's at the door for you" her mother called. "Coming ma!" she yelled down the hall. With one last glance in the mirror she took off to the front door. There was Nate, looking elegantly disheveled his golden hair was tousled and his cheeks were red from the brisk wind outside. "Hey, you look great" Nate offered. Sophia could already feel herself start to blush, "thanks" she stammered. "So I was thinking maybe a walk around New York, it's not too cold out, and then maybe a dinner?" he suggested. Sophia nodded in agreement, then he took her hand and led her into the brisk New York night.

Dan and Vanessa were sitting by the bar drinking rum and cokes watching the new hot local band playing. Dan couldn't but help how beautiful Vanessa looked, she was wearing a black tube top and tight gray jeans and her long curly hair was cascading past her shoulders. Stop it, Dan thought to himself, you have Serena. Vanessa looked over and smiled at him, "this band is awesome isn't it?" she asked. She was tapping her foot along to the rhythm against the bar stool. Dan dug into his pocket and reached for his cell phone. Four missed calls from Serena. Shit, he cursed in his head. "Vanessa, I'm gonna step outside real quick" he said rather quickly and rushed out the door. He quickly dialed Serena's number, which he already had memorized. "Hey, this is Serena, I'm not here right now." Dan pressed the end button. He was frustrated, he felt guilty about hanging out with Vanessa when he hadn't seen or spoken to Serena in such a long time. _Maybe you should feel guilty about thinking how hot your best friend looks, Lonely Boy_. Dan sighed and walked back inside.

Serena slammed the door to Blair's bedroom shut. "What the hell S?" Blair asked quizzically. "It's Dan, he hasn't been answering my calls all night, and the last time I hung out with him he was acting so weird," Serena sighed. "Well, you know what I told you. It doesn't even know what Cartier is, how do you expect him to treat you right, he's a lowlife," Blair said a little too bitchy. Serena gave her a half shut up half you're right look, and flopped on her best friends bed. "It's just I don't know, for the first time, I felt like someone actually really liked who I was and not just for the fact that I'm Serena van der Woodsen". _Easy there S, don't want to sound to conceited there do we?_ "Serena, honestly, every boy in Manhattan loves you, they are all so jealous of Dan, give them all a chance. You're 17 it's not like you're going to marry him," Blair pointed out. _But you're marrying N, right B?_ Serena sighed and fell back on Blair's bed. Blair gave her best frenemy a sympathetic look and laid down next to her. "Here, how bout we steal a bottle of Ketel One from my mom, and drink vodka and tonics all night while watching Breakfast at Tiffany's," she suggested. Serena looked over at Blair and nodded in agreement.

Chuck was bundled up in his pea coat with a gray scarf wrapped around his neck. He was smoking a joint, walking around Central Park, thinking to himself. Being pushed away from Blair made him want her even more and he hated that fact. Chuck Bass never, ever wanted a girl, all the girls wanted him. He never really had feelings for a girl before, unless you count that one girl, Aubrey or Audrey, that he fell in love with in Kindergarten. Of course she had been a older woman, who was in eighth grade, but other than that, he never felt any feelings for any other girl, except Blair Waldorf. And that thought killed him. First because she didn't return those feelings. And second because Nate was his best friend. But, if dear old Nathaniel was showing interest in that new girl, then Blair was up for grabs, all Chuck had to do was make her his, and he was pretty sure he was more than capable of doing so. He walked out of the park and passed a small Italian bistro on his left. Chuck looked in the window and that's when he saw a sight that made him realize he could fight for Blair. Nate and Sophia were sitting across from each other, completely mesmerized and in an in-depth conversation. Chuck smiled to himself and continued on his stoned walk back to his suite at the Palace Hotel.

Nate couldn't believe his luck, well maybe he could, but he was completely ecstatic that he was having such a good conversation with beautiful green eyed girl sitting across from him. Sophia wasn't demanding like Blair, but she wasn't completely unpredictable like Serena was. She was like the perfect mix of both of them, the best of both worlds. He loved that she hadn't spent her whole life as a privileged socialite and that she lived a real life, unlike all the other girls who lived on the Upper East Side, who grew up in a gigantic bubble. "Yeah, so that's my life. I lived a normal childhood and then my dad inherited a whole bunch of money and picked up the family and moved her," Sophia explained. Her voice had a tone of sadness, but in her eyes you could tell she was excited to see what life held her out in Manhattan. "I think it's awesome that you didn't grow up on the Upper East Side, I mean, none of these girls no what real life is and when the go off to college their going to realize that. They've lived in this tiny bubble their whole lives and think every thing is perfect," Nate agreed. Sophia took a bite of her pasta, swallowed, and gave him a slight smile. "Come on, let's get out of here and take a walk," Nate suggested. Sophia agreed staring straight into his sparkling blue eyes. They paid the check and made their way into the busy city.

Vanessa was now dancing by herself in the crowd to one of the band's upbeat songs. Dan watched her for awhile, he liked how carefree she was like Serena but how she came from a life that was more like Dan's. He was suddenly interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a text from Serena. I think we should end things. _Are you going to regret that come tomorrow morning, S?_ What the hell, Dan thought to himself. But it was almost like he was too drunk to care. He went up and grabbed Vanessa. He twirled her around, so he could see her big smile and kissed her right on the lips. She pulled away and whispered his name and leaned in for a more soft, romantic kiss. And for the rest of the night they stood there kissing and swaying along to the music.

Serena and Blair had killed a whole bottle between the two of them and were dancing around to some absurd song in Blair's room. Both girls were wasted and giggly. Serena was in Blair closet and reached all the way to the back and took out a seriously frilly pink dress that Blair had worn for her eighth grade graduation. She held it up to herself and gave Blair a model pout. Blair took one look at Serena and both girls burst into laughter. "I really need a cigarette," Blair complained. "So come on let's have one," Serena agreed. Serena walked over the window and opened it, sticking her head out and lighting a Merit Ultra light, Blair followed suit. And that's when they saw them. Across the street on the steps of the Met was Nate and that new skanky girl, Sophia holding hands and laughing together. "That bitch's going to pay," Blair muttered. And then Blair felt her stomach rumble, she dropped her cigarette onto the ground below and ran for her bathroom an proceeded to make herself sick. Serena ran into the bathroom and consoled her hysterical best friend. "It's going to be okay, B".

**Spotted:**

**C** extremely high, walking alone around the city, with a smirk on his face. Look's like someone is plotting.

**N** and** Sophia** painting the town red, truly enjoying the night. For the first time in awhile, **N** looks truly happy.

Is that **D** and **V** holding hands and stumbling out of the Knitting Factory?

**B** and **S** hanging outside of **B**'s bedroom's window. Thinking about jumping because your men don't want you anymore?


End file.
